Kotal Kahn vs Cinder Fall
Kotal Kahn vs Cinder Fall is a What If? episode of DEATH BATTLE! featuring Cinder Fall from RWBY and Kotal Kahn from Mortal Kombat Description The might of the sun faces the four elements of fire, ice, lava and electricity! Interlude Wiz: Power corrupts, but in return it gives control over anything you want. Boomstick: But power isn't always a bad thing, because wise rulers wield power and leadership like a dual wield shotgun. Wiz: Such as Kotal Kahn, the current Emperor of Outworld. Boomstick: And Cinder Fall, the false Fall Maiden. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Cinder Fall Wiz: Cinder Fall is one of RWBY's main antagonists as well as one of the top tier characters of the verse. She has gained and amassed so much power, but not without starting from the bottom. Boomstick: She's a mysterious gal, but we all know for sure that she is up to no good. Wiz: With a ruthless, cunning, ambitious and demanding demeanor, her greed for power is only matched by the power that she possesses. Boomstick: Cinder is the leader of a small group of skilled criminals. Sure, there's only five of them, but do keep in mind that they're almost always successful in their missions. Almost. Wiz: Her goal is to overthrow the master Huntsman known as Ozpin. By overthrowing Ozpin, she can start a civil war and cause everyone in all the nations of Remnant to fight each other. A mysterious goal with no purpose, but it is certainly evil just by hearing it. Boomstick: She also sees herself above everyone thanks to her affinity with her vast powers that she uses to bring everyone she wants to their knees or even straight to the graveyard. As a vaporized heap of bones, of course. Even her intelligence extends to her ability to manipulate others by blackmail or bribing them with false rewards. Wiz: But she doesn't always rely on her cunning, because sometimes, you need an answer for someone preparing to kill you. That's where her powers come in. Like every other being with a soul, Cinder possesses Aura, which gives her a complimentary full body forcefield capable of blocking attacks and reducing the damage done to her body. Boomstick: Aura gives her the ability to increase the power behind her physical strikes and make her strong enough to destroy Grimm heads with just a single palm strike. And when I mean destroy, I mean that their heads are completely obliterated all the way to the bone. Nasty. Wiz: Her senses are greatly improved thanks to Aura. She can detect new and approaching enemies from hundreds of meters away, preventing any sneak attacks or stealth attemps on her and can also allow her to sense hidden enemies that cower from her power. Boomstick: Man, if only I could make a good rhyme every time. ' Wiz: Well, congratulations, you just did! Anyways, she also gains a complimentary healing factor. With her regenerative capabilities, Cinder can passively heal her own wounds including large scars and severe burns. However, she can't heal fatal injuries such as organ damage, decapitation and she can't reattach lost limbs or regenerate severed limbs. It's a second line of defense just in case her full body forcefield isn't doing her any good. '''Boomstick: Aura is cool and all, but here's the best part of the package. ' Wiz: Cinder is one of the few people who can manipulate Dust. Her kind of Dust is the lava kind, allowing her to control the element of molten magma that sears the flesh. She can conjure force blasts of lava, summon pillars of lava from below to surprise her enemies. '''Boomstick: She can even use a cloud of Dust particles and transform them into deadly shards of glass that can be launched as projectiles. Plus she can make weapons like swords and bows with arrows ready to fire, and even make disguises to sneak in undetected. Wiz: With her Fall Maiden powers, Cinder can manipulate lightning storms, freeze people with ice and blast enemies with the force of wind. She can use telekinesis and even take to the skies with her ability to fly. But her ultimate power lies in a transplanted Grimm arm. Boomstick: Her Grimm arm can extend as far as three meters and acts as a close range tool that can absorb the magical powers of those she touches. This is the reason how she gained the powers of the Maidens Wiz: It's a great trump card, but it's not protected by her Aura forcefields. Nevertheless, she's someone you should look out for when tangling with her. Kotal Kahn DEATH BATTLE K.O.! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Kredory